


Hora de Dormir

by MiRz



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiRz/pseuds/MiRz
Summary: Batman era um homem pragmático. Ele gostava de cada coisa em seu devido lugar, portanto sua vida de vigilante e tudo relacionado a ela era para ficar na sua vida de vigilante e sua vida civil na sua vida civil. Mas um pequeno interlúdio com a Torre de Vigia o obrigou abrir as portas da sua Caverna a Liga da Justiça e sua vida de herói se misturou com a vida civil bem na hora de dormir do filho. Da mesma forma que todos os caminhos sempre levam à Roma, a culpa de tudo sempre é de Clark.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Hora de Dormir

Havia uma lista longa de coisas que desagradava ao Batman e por mais que os top 5 às vezes variavam de posição entre si dependendo do humor e do momento da inconveniência, o Superman, porém, estava sempre entre os três primeiros lugares, principalmente naquele exato momento em que voltou a ocupar o pódio do seu ódio.

— Eu imagino o quão desconfortável você está com isso, Batman — ressoou a voz do Superman pela comunicação. Havia algo em seu tom que fazia Bruce imaginar que o alienígena estava tentando acalmar um cachorro bravo, e no caso, estava implícito quem era o tal cachorro bravo, lhe deixando ainda mais irritado com a discussão que estavam tendo —, mas com a Torre de Vigia inoperante, precisamos achar um lugar temporário para as reuniões semanais. Sua casa é o único lugar que abrigará a nós sete e é discreto o suficiente para não sermos vistos pelo público.

Atualmente o segundo lugar da sua lista de desagrado era o fato de ter sido obrigado a revelar sua verdadeira identidade a todos os outros membros fundadores além de Clark e Diana, que já sabiam há mais tempo que o Batman é o icônico Bruce Wayne, o Príncipe de Gotham. Se bem que revelar sua identidade também havia sido culpa de Clark... No final, todos os caminhos levam à Roma, ou seja, tudo é sempre culpa do Superman.

— A não ser que você queira suspender as reuniões até a Torre de Vigia ser consertada… — voltou a argumentar Clark com uma tímida pontada de esperança na voz, como se soubesse que ia ser inútil tê-la, mas ainda sim não conseguisse refreá-la.

Batman trincou os dentes com a posição em que Clark lhe colocou. Quem fazia questão das reuniões semanais entre os fundadores era ele mesmo e a ideia de não tê-las lhe parecia absurda e perigosa, vez que a Liga tinha assuntos urgentes a serem tratados quase todos os dias, de forma que não poderiam se dar ao luxo de não fazê-las por mais que todos odiassem e dariam graças se forem suspensas.

Por outro lado, a ideia de realizá-las em sua casa também era desagradável. Os fundadores poderiam até saber quem ele era, mas isso não significava que gostaria de vê-los passeando pela Mansão ou fazendo parte da sua vida como Brucie Wayne, mesmo que seja apenas por minutos. Já era muito ruim que tenha que fingir com Kent de vez em quando, principalmente nas Galas em que o repórter do Planeta Diário cobria.

— Está bem. — Cedeu a contragosto, percebendo que perderia de uma forma ou de outra, portanto a melhor escolha nas opções que eram possíveis naquele momento seria o mal menor. — Mas espero que na semana que vem a sala de reuniões esteja apta para uso.

O rosnado da última frase poderia ter saído mais agressivamente que o normal, mas Bruce não se sentiu culpado porque aquilo não havia sido mesmo um pedido. Quase podia ver Clark tremendo ao entender a ameaça e imaginar as consequências se àquela ordem não for cumprida.

— Muito bem, vou comunicar os outros. Quarta-feira, às 21h.

Antes que Batman pudesse concordar ou modificar o horário, um estrondo foi ouvido através do comunicador.

— Preciso ir. Emergência com o Luthor. Até quarta! — respondeu Superman, desligando a comunicação.

“Merda”, pensou Bruce ao colocar o comunicador de volta ao bolso. Ele definitivamente não estava ansioso para a reunião de quarta-feira, mas esse seria um problema para o Bruce do futuro, já que nem mesmo o Batman poderia lidar com vários entraves na sua vida. Por hora, se preocuparia em capturar o Espantalho e levá-lo de volta a Arkham e depois lidaria com o seu conflito de compromissos da quarta-feira.

Obviamente diante a sua vida agitada — das duas personas, inclusive — Bruce logo esqueceu da reunião que teria em sua casa até a chegada do fatídico dia, quando o alarme da Caverna disparou por todos os lados, assustando-o e o deixando em alerta até ver os outros seis fundadores entrando despreocupadamente em sua base de operações. Foi então que o encontro agendado lhe veio à mente.

Bruce se chutou mentalmente por esquecer da reunião, mas manteve o rosto congelado na sua típica expressão mal-encarada do Batman, agradecendo aos pequenos hábitos excêntricos que tinha, como por exemplo, sempre manter-se no traje do Cavaleiro das Trevas enquanto trabalhava na Caverna. Assim, além do capuz esconder a surpresa no rosto por esse descuido, também pareceria que estava os esperando e não fora pego de surpresa.

— Vocês estão adiantados — rosnou o vigilante para os demais heróis.

Era apenas quinze minutos antes do horário combinado, mas geralmente os membros fundadores que não estavam atendendo alguma emergência costumavam chegar mais cedo e conversarem entre si. Um senso de camaradagem antes do trabalho burocrático. Batman não era um desses, pelo contrário, geralmente era o último a chegar, embora não fosse pelos motivos que todos imaginavam que seriam.

O motivo, inclusive, estava prestes a chegar, pois o eco de uma porta abrindo e fechando se fez presente, seguido por passos apressados e uma criança gritando a todo pulmão pelas escadarias que davam acesso ao mezanino em que estavam:

— BRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCE! É PARA EU LAVAR O CABELO?

Apesar de tudo ter acontecido em um intervalo de dez segundos no máximo, para o Batman tudo aconteceu em câmera lenta. Muito lenta. A primeira coisa que notou foram os membros da Liga da Justiça ficarem tensos de repente com o grito dessa criança misteriosa. Imediatamente depois, surge a vista de todos o seu energético filho adotivo de oito anos, serelepe como sempre, sem a máscara cobrindo sua identidade, apesar de ele conhecer as regras da Caverna. Bruce descobriu em sua — ainda curta — experiência como pai que uma criança conhecer a regras era bem diferente de seguirem-nas de fato.

A terceira sequência de acontecimentos foi o garoto pular os quatro últimos degraus da escada com um mortal perfeitamente executado e ainda no ar se agarrar com uma corda que estava pendurada convenientemente por lá e ir se pendurando em tudo quanto é estrutura com uma velocidade e graça sem igual até finalmente cair nas costas do Batman, se prendendo ao mais velho como um bebê coala.

— Uow! É a Liga da Justiça! — exclamou o menino impressionando, olhando pela primeira vez os convidados da Caverna. — B! Você não me disse que eles iam vim aqui em casa!

O menino parecia bastante ofendido com a essa falta do seu mentor.

— Se eu não disse, então é porque não era para você saber — Batman respondeu imperturbável pelo peso extra da criança, que simplesmente o escalou até se sentar em seus ombros, embora tenha feito outra careta com o tom estridente da criança bem ao lado do seu ouvido. As belezas da paternidade. Novamente agradeceu o capuz que cobria todo o seu rosto.

— Isso não é justo. Eu já te pedi, tipo, um milhão de vezes para me levar para conhecer a Liga — a criança continuou a resmungar, revirando os olhos dramaticamente. — Então, você não vai me apresentar?

— Não. Está na sua hora de dormir.

— Ahh!

— Patrão Richard. O que conversamos sobre resmungar? — interrompeu de repente uma terceira voz com um forte sotaque britânico. Parecia ser de alguém mais velho e com uma dicção bem mais compreensível do que os rosnados do Batman.

Na mesma direção em que a criança veio, estava parado com uma postura perfeita um homem calvo, que aparentava passar da meia idade.

— Desculpe, Alfie — respondeu Richard aparentando estar um pouco envergonhado.

— Alfred, ajude-o com a rotina de dormir — mandou Batman, pegando a criança dos seus ombros e a pousando no chão.

— Não! — gritou o menino batendo o pé no chão e cruzando os braços com um biquinho emburrado, para a total incredulidade da Liga da Justiça que assistia sem saber se a cena que acontecia era real ou efeito de uma droga alienígena.

Talvez o jovem Richard fosse um pouco velho para fazer birra, mas aquela rotina da hora de dormir era o único momento do dia em que não precisava disputar a atenção do seu tutor com alguém ou alguma coisa. Era o momento deles. E Dick não se perdoaria se não fizesse tudo o que podia para impedir de Bruce de não passar aqueles minutos com ele.

— Nossa rotina noturna é sagrada, você sabe disso! Você até jurou de dedinho que nunca a perderia se não tivesse em viagem, o que você não está! — continuou a criança, ignorando a sobrancelha arqueada de Alfred, sinal de que sua paciência para birras estava se esgotando.

Uma tosse de engasgo foi ouvida e Batman virou brevemente a cabeça para ver o Lanterna Verde tossindo enquanto Flash lhe dava tapinhas nas costas sem tirar os olhos deles. Belo espetáculo estavam fazendo para a Liga. Sua atenção voltou ao menino de um metro e vinte.

— Eu tenho trabalho agora, Richard. — Batman tentou responder apenas para receber um olhar não impressionado da criança.

— É Dick e não Richard! E você se atrasa em todas as reuniões, nunca foi desculpa antes!

Provando que efetivamente era um humano com emoções, Batman se permitiu um momento de humanidade para suspirar derrotado. Era melhor ceder agora enquanto mantinha um pouco de respeito dos seus colegas de equipe do que continuar uma argumentação inútil com Dick, principalmente porque sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde acabaria cedendo a ele.

— Muito bem, vá subindo escolher um pijama enquanto eu troco de roupa.

O olhar magoado e o beicinho logo se desfizeram para dar lugar a olhos brilhantes e um sorriso tão largo, que mostrava todos os buracos de onde seus dentes de leite caíram para dar lugar aos permanentes. Era apenas o sorriso de uma criança feliz e saudável, mas ainda havia algo de sagrado naquele sorriso que a maioria dos adultos presentes não conseguia definir. Talvez fosse o choque por descobrirem mais um dos segredos do seu amigo trevoso. Um segredo muito brilhante, teimoso e barulhento, diga-se de passagem.

— OK! Mas venha logo ou eu nunca mais falo com você!

Tão rapidamente como veio, a criança desapareceu. Sem uma palavra para os presentes, Batman também lhes deu às costas e sumiu por uma das inúmeras bifurcações da caverna.

— Senhores e senhorita, peço que por gentileza esperem alguns minutos pelo Patrão Bruce enquanto ele coloca o Patrão Dick na cama — disse Alfred polidamente. — Enquanto isso podem se servir do chá e biscoitos que disponibilizei para os senhores.

Com um trejeito educado, mas contundente, Alfred os guiou para uma sala previamente preparada para a reunião. Todos se sentaram ainda tentando entender o que viram.

Apesar de Brucie Wayne estar frequentemente na mídia, além das reclamações dos tabloides de sua ausência recente nas aparições públicas, não havia notícias sobre uma criança na vida do bilionário e Clark saberia disso, já que trabalhava em um jornal que sempre se preocupava em postar alguma notícia do seu maior investidor. Seu amigo também nunca havia mencionado uma criança para ele e a julgar pela confusão no rosto de Diana, ela também não sabia dessa nova “aquisição” exótica do bilionário.

O máximo que havia de relação entre o Batman e uma criança eram apenas alguns rumores de que um novo vigilante mascarado e anão surgiu ajudando o Batman, mas a Liga imaginou se tratar apenas de um boato bobo, contudo aquele menino que acabaram de ver mudava toda a imagem que tinham do Cavaleiro das Trevas.

— O Morcego é pai — balbuciou o Lanterna Verde. — Quem diabos teve uma criança com o maldito Batman?!

— Não pareça tão incrédulo, Bruce parece ser um bom pai — defendeu Diana apesar do choque.

Antes que alguém pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, Bruce Wayne surgiu na sala, livre da armadura e do capuz, mostrando um rosto livre de qualquer expressão e com a maior dignidade que conseguiu reunir vestindo camiseta e calças jeans. Foi a forma mais casual que alguém fora a pequena família Wayne o viu vestir.

— Comecem a reunião sem mim. Me juntarei a vocês assim que estiver disponível.

De uma maneira tão dramática como se estivesse vestido com sua capa preta, Bruce virou novamente de costas para seus aliados e saiu com passos firmes, como se estivesse indo lutar contra o Coringa e não indo colocar seu filho na cama.

Ao chegar no quarto de Dick, o encontrou pulando na cama enquanto o esperava.

— Já escolheu o pijama?

— Sim! Está no banheiro. A toalha também. E minhas meias. E meu chinelo.

Bruce sorriu carinhosamente antes de se aproximar e pegar o menino que ainda estava no ar, jogando-o por cima do ombro como um saco de batatas, arrancando gargalhadas gostosas dele. Segurando-o de cabeça para baixo, seguiu para o banheiro do quarto.

Dick talvez fosse um pouco velho para precisar dar-lhe banho, mas gostava de supervisioná-lo, pois apesar de maduro para sua idade, o menino também era famoso por fazer acrobacias em lugares inapropriados, como nos lustres da Mansão Wayne. Não queria arriscar deixar Dick sozinho para ele achar que era uma boa ideia dar um mortal para cair na banheira e bater a cabeça no processo.

Então, enquanto seu filho se esfregava no chuveiro, Bruce ficou de costas para lhe dar privacidade, apenas conversando com ele, ou melhor, ouvindo-o sobre como havia sido o seu dia. Dick tagarelou sobre tudo que fez no seu dia, desde o que comeu no café da manhã — sem se importar que Bruce estava presente também — até o que aprendeu na aula de matemática. Bruce abriu a boca apenas para resmungar nos pontos chaves do monólogo incansável de Dick, mostrando que estava ouvindo e para perguntar se ele havia lavado todas as partes do corpo, como atrás da orelha, por exemplo, já que Dick sempre esquecia esse lugar.

— Sério, B! Quem vai olhar para as minhas orelhas e ver se estão limpas? — questionou o menino inconformado, voltando a colocar sabão na esponja e limpar a área esquecida.

Logo, Dick se enxugou e estava vestindo o pijama com a ajuda do mais velho. O banho ainda era a parte tranquila da rotina de dormir. Bruce a chamava de nível 1 da Hora de Dormir. A escovação dos dentes era o nível 2. Por ser muito pequeno para alcançar a pia, Dick precisava de um banquinho e enquanto ele pegava o dito banco para ajudar a se enxergar no espelho, Bruce repartia o fio dental, que era a parte que a criança não era muito fã de fazer e sempre tentava fingir passou o fio dental em todos os dentes.

— Se não passar direito, vai ficar com cáries e vou ter que te levar ao dentista — censurou Bruce quando o viu fingir passar o fio dental nos dentes do fundo.

Com uma careta descontente com a menção do dentista, Dick efetivamente começou a passar o fio dental direito.

Pelos livros de paternidade que Bruce leu quando adotou Dick, todos eram unanimes em dizer para os pais não fazerem ameaças as crianças, mas aquilo não era bem uma ameaça, não é mesmo? Era um fato. Se os dentes não forem bem escovados e fios dentais passados, haveria acúmulo de sujeira, resultando em cáries, que trariam dor de dente e só poderiam ser tratados com obturações no dentista. Dick não gostar de dentistas era um mero detalhe, afinal que criança gosta de ir ao dentista?

Com os dentes escovados e uma inspeção de qualidade da limpeza, chegava o nível três, que era o mais difícil de todos: efetivamente colocar o menino energético para dormir. Havia duas dificuldades nessa tarefa. O primeiro era fazer Dick se deitar na cama.

Sempre que a cabecinha com fios negros revoltosos encostava no travesseiro, o menino lembrava que precisava fazer uma tarefa que supostamente já era para ter sido feita e levantava da cama para fazê-la naquele exato momento, pois era imprescindível não ser deixada para depois. Um dia era checar se realmente arrumou o material da escola para o dia seguinte. Noutro era ver se a lição de casa estava completa. Outro dia Dick alegou que precisava ver se seu uniforme escolar estava separado na porta do closet. Todas essas coisas eram apenas artimanhas para atrasar o horário de dormir, como se Bruce não soubesse que Alfred já havia checado tudo isso antes do jantar. A desculpa mais divertida que Dick deu era a daquela noite.

— Preciso checar se o uniforme do Robin não está rasgado — havia dito Dick sentando-se na cama em um pulo, prestes a levantar e correr de volta à Caverna.

— Dick — avisou Bruce com a voz que prometia castigo caso ele não voltasse a deitar naquele exato momento. — Sua patrulha só acontecerá na sexta-feira e apenas se você se comportar durante a semana. Terá tempo amanhã de ter certeza de que seu uniforme está intacto.

Bruce sabia o motivo pelo qual Dick queria “checar o uniforme”. Era apenas para conseguir falar com a Liga da Justiça, mas o bilionário achava que ainda era muito cedo para apresentá-los. Com certeza os membros da Liga não entenderiam os seus motivos e achariam que ele estava apenas treinando um substituto, o que não era absolutamente verdade nem meia verdade.

Dick sairia durante a noite com ele ou sem ele e Bruce teria que escolher entre deter vilões ou seguir seu filho adotivo pela cidade em um jogo de esconde-esconde mais perigoso. Permitindo que Dick saísse com ele, pelo menos estaria ensinando Dick a ser o melhor para não se machucar, ficaria de olho nele e controlaria os casos que ele veria ou não. Era uma manipulação do bem, com a melhor das intenções, assim como pais normais faziam as crianças acreditarem no Papai Noel para se comportarem bem durante o ano.

Mas mesmo que conseguisse explicar seu ponto de vista, alguns membros — Clark e Diana — ainda veriam apenas uma criança correndo pela cidade durante a noite, depois da hora de dormir e socando bandidos. Bruce sabe que ele também olharia torto se um deles também surgissem com um vigilante infantil, mas ele sabia o que estava fazendo.

Robin só aparece no confronto quando o dito bandido já está tonto com o tratamento que Batman deu nele. E as lutas de Robin permanecerão dessa forma até Dick melhorar muito mais no combate corpo a corpo ou descobrisse o que Bruce fazia para protegê-lo, pois apesar de ter apenas 8 anos, Dick odiava quando era conducente com sua patrulha. Ou com qualquer situação em que se sentisse superprotegido, na verdade.

— Mas daí não dará tempo do Alfred consertar para a sexta-feira — o menino tentou persistir na argumentação. — Sabe como ele está sempre ocupado com alguma coisa e não quero sobrecarregá-lo para arrumar o traje de última hora. 

— Seu traje está intacto, Dick. A não ser que você tenha me escondido um ferimento e por isso seu traje está rasgado.

Bruce olhou intensamente para o menino. Pior que burlar a regra de ir para patrulha em noite de escola, ou a de aparecer sem máscara na Caverna, ou ainda a de ter notas baixas por causa do vigilantismo, era burlar a regra de não esconder ferimentos. Esse último caso levaria a suspensão da patrulha por tempo indeterminado, vulgo para sempre, sem chances de liberdade condicional por bom comportamento antes dos 18 anos. Por isso era algo que Dick não queria que Bruce nem sonhasse que aconteceu.

— Não! Juro jurandinho que não me machuquei! — Balançou a cabeça enfaticamente.

— Então não há necessidade de descer até a caverna na hora de dormir.

— Tá bom — rendeu-se Dick. — Mas um dia você vai me apresentar a Liga, não vai?

A esperança na voz do garoto divertiu Bruce. Como era inocente e pura a admiração das crianças em geral com relação aos heróis. A maioria nem ao menos imaginava que a Mulher Maravilha xingava como um marinheiro, ou que o Superman era apenas um rapaz tímido por trás de toda a confiança que exalava com a capa, ou mesmo que o Flash, o homem mais rápido do mundo, estava sempre atrasado em seus compromissos com as desculpas mais esfarrapadas. Sem contar os seus próprios defeitos. Mas mesmo convivendo com ele, Dick ainda o achava incrível e o epítome da justiça. Bruce não estava ansioso para chegar o tempo de um Dick crescido que conseguiria perceber suas falhas e conhecer seus erros.

O melhor que poderia fazer agora era educar Dick para que um dia ele seja melhor do que o Batman jamais será. Não que a criança já não fosse melhor por mérito próprio. Aos oito anos, Bruce sabia bem onde sua mente estava após a tragédia que abateu sobre seus pais. Dick já era melhor que ele por ter superado suas próprias tragédias de uma maneira muito mais leve e sem se deixar ser consumido pela escuridão. Dick ainda era capaz de rir das coisas mais bobas da vida, de ter esperança de um futuro feliz e ainda é capaz de confiar e amar sem medo e sem reservas.

— Um dia. — Prometeu. — Mas esse dia não será hoje e muito menos na sua hora de dormir.

Dick apenas bufou:

— Aceito essa promessa — disse como se a sua não concordância impactaria na decisão de Bruce. — Mas então você vai ter que me ler uma história.

Resignado, Bruce apenas concordou em pegar Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal da mesa de cabeceira para ler em voz alta. Dick estava completamente viciado nesse livro.

— E tem que ler direito — mandou o menor se aconchegando na coberta que Bruce ajeitava sobre seus ombros.

Eis o segundo monstro do nível 3 da hora de dormir. Ainda mais resignado do que antes e tentando esquecer que Superman provavelmente estava o ouvindo, Bruce pigarreou e começou a ler em voz alta, mudando o tom de voz de acordo com cada personagem. Usava um tom mais pateta nas falas do Rony, afinava a voz nas falas da Hermione e tentava dar o sotaque britânico de Alfred nas falas de Dumbledore. A voz mais fácil de fazer era a do professor Snape, que ele apenas grunhia como o Batman. Dois morcegos... Bem, ninguém poderia acusá-lo de não dar licença poética a literatura infantil.

Quinze minutos de leitura depois, Dick finalmente ressonava em seu sono, permitindo que Bruce saísse do seu quarto.

Agora começaria a provação bônus daquela noite: encarar a Liga da Justiça, pois Bruce tinha certeza de que Clark não manteve o que ouviu na hora de dormir em segredo.

Entrou furtivamente na Caverna para vestir o traje do Batman antes de aparecer na sala em que a Liga estava. Pela cara de todos, dava para perceber que eles sabiam o que aconteceu no quarto de Dick. A guerra que acontecia em seus lábios diziam a ele sem precisar escutar com palavras. Conscientemente, todos os demais membros da Liga tentavam controlar os músculos ao redor dos lábios, mantendo-os retos e alinhados com as sobrancelhas paradas, mas o canto da boca se erguia involuntariamente para cima em um sorriso. O típico gesto de quem tenta não sorrir, ou no caso de Hal, gargalhar. Batman rosnou:

— Ninguém fala nada sobre o que aconteceu aqui. A não ser que queiram sofrer as consequências.

— Desculpe, Bats, mas é meio difícil te respeitar depois que “você falou com a vozinha assim” — Hall disse imitando a voz fina de Bruce na última parte.

Batman estreitou os olhos perigosamente e com uma satisfação sádica, viu a maioria se encolher, principalmente Clark, o precursor dos acontecimentos da rotina que deveria ser privada. Haveria retaliação. Mais isso seria mais tarde. Por enquanto, só gostaria de encerrar aquela visita e expulsá-los de sua casa o mais rápido possível.

Se dias depois toda a equipe fosse sutilmente ameaçados em suas vidas civis pelo Batman, não era culpa de Bruce que eles invadiram sua casa no horário de dormir do seu filho. Ele conseguiria o respeito de volta por bem ou por mal, e para seu prazer, pelo mal estava mais divertido. O vídeo do Superman pulando como um gato quando vê um pepino ao encontrar a criptonita falsa dentro da sua gaveta de cueca era um ótimo exemplo de diversão.

Talvez até mandasse o vídeo anonimamente para Lois, afinal a culpa de toda a situação humilhante que se seguiu tinha sido de Clark desde o início. Nada mais justo ele sofrer um pouco mais.

****

**_Fim_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Olár, amores mio! Depois de um longo período de bloqueio criativo do qual ainda estou me curando, ao encontrar essa fanfic incompleta no meu Drive, eu me senti inspirada para terminá-la e então a história foi finalizada. A primeira em meses. Espero que tenha sido um bom sinal para a minha vida de “escritora”. 
> 
> A imagem de capa não é da minha autoria, pertence a uma artista super talentosa do DeviantArt chamada Aurora Noyume. O link para a página dela está lá embaixo para quem quiser dar uma olhada em outras obras. 
> 
> Obrigada a todos que leram, me perdoe se há algum erro, geralmente alguns passam batidos na correção. Um beijão de megawatts de luz! <3
> 
> Link da Artista Aurora Noyume: https://www.deviantart.com/auroranoyume  
> 


End file.
